Happy Birthday, Korra (Amorra Week Day 1: Arranged Marriage)
by betasouda
Summary: Timelines are a bit different, and Korra was born a few years after Noatak and Tarrlok. They end up growing in the same neighborhood, the three of them becoming close friends. Their parents become close friends as well, but once Korra's family realizes she's the Avatar, Yakone offers the idea of an arranged marriage, a normal custom in the water tribes.


Hey guys! This is my first post/submission/whatever for the first day in Amorra week. (Again, another big thank you to val for putting this together! Ily ;w; )

I know haven't been updating my other fic that much, but I'm really losing the feel for it. I don't think I'm going to drop it, it's just that I'm not really glad with it so far. I'll definitely start to write more once exams over (Which is on the 6th!).

The prompt for this is birthday, since it's a reoccurring theme.

**Pairings: Amorra/Noarra, hinted Korrlok, and a bit of Senraq.**

**Summary: Timelines are a bit different, and Korra was born a few years after Noatak and Tarrlok. They end up growing in the same neighborhood, the three of them becoming close friends. Their parents become close friends as well, but once Korra's family realizes she's the Avatar, Yakone offers the idea of an arranged marriage, a normal custom in the water tribes. Of course, this is just to ensure he can have as much power as possible. Tonraq and Senna, who wanted only the best for Korra and knew she wouldn't be too quick to protest, agree. However, she's to be wed to Tarrlok, and Noatak is shocked once he's informed of this, since he has an undeniable crush on the young girl.**

**(note: Noatak is around three years older than Korra in this (Korra is four), and Tarrlok is four.**

Korra sat on the small bed in her room, a small ball of fire in her hand. The excited that washed over once she discovered her new abilities had yet to wash out. She hadn't known what it meant, she hadn't yet discovered the responsibilities that came with her powers. However, she sat there in momentary bliss, tossing the small fire from one hand to another, enjoying the warmth that it brought onto her cold skin.

Her birthday had just passed, and she was sure that there would be no more gifts coming her way until the next one. Yet, she was very grateful and happy about the ones she did get. Of course there aren't going to be any more gifts, she thought. But, there was still one in store.

Korra jumped a bit as someone knocked on her bedroom door. The flame in her hand vanished into thin air as she jumped off her bed and strolled to the door.

"Korra, sweetie, your father and I have one more gift for you," her mother, Senna, told her with a soft smile. Behind her stood Korra's father, Tonraq, who looked a bit nervous and unsure. Korra smiled ear to ear and hugged her mother.

"What is it, what is it?!" she asked in a cheery voice. Her mother bent down and picked Korra up, taking them both to her bed. Senna sat down with Korra now in her lap, "Oh, honey, it's a.. different kind of gift," Senna told her, awkwardly. The young girl raised an eyebrow and murmured 'What?' under her breath. Before her mother could continue, Tonraq sat down on the bed next to both of them, making it sink in a bit.

"Uh.. well, Korra.. you see.." Tonraq started in a nervous tone, but stopped once Senna raised her hand signaling him to stop, "I can tell her, honey," she said. Tonraq nodded, then smiled while mouthing 'Thank you.'

"Korra, we want what's best for you, nothing else, and with this new.. power of yours, we thought it would be good that once your a bit older you can..." she paused for a moment, thinking of the right words to say, "You can.. move in with your friend, Tarrlok."

Korra smiled. "Sweet! Does that mean Noatak can live with us in a super cool mansion or something when I'm all grown up?" she asked, a goofy smile on her face. Senna let out a small laugh.

"Not like that honey, but if you want to invite Noatak over when your older, that's fine." Tonraq looked at the two and let his shoulders drop. He glared at Senna, who returned the look with a nastier one. Tonraq took it as a sign to keep quiet. Of course she wasn't going to tell Korra exactly what was going to happen, not until she was older, at least. Senna thought it was best to get her used to the idea first before telling her that she's going to marry Tarrlok.

Senna and Tonraq knew that Tarrlok and Noatak don't live in the nicest home, and sometimes struggle with daily needs. Now that Korra is the Avatar, it leaves them with a world of opportunities to help their family. They also knew that their family would do Korra well, and they didn't want her to grow up and having to deal with heart breaks, cheating, the whole nine yards. They also felt that the Avatar should marry someone who would be loyal and only help them through thick and thin.

Tarrlok would be glad about this too, since Korra was his best friend. Of course he hadn't known much about the situation as a child, but as he grows older he'll catch on, and there's no doubt in the world that he wouldn't want to marry the wonderful woman that Korra will grow up to be.

Everything seemed perfect. It looked as if it was going to work out well, but as the children grew older, their views will obviously change.

One child's view more than the others.

* * *

Tarrlok was excited after hearing about the news. He could only imagine how cool it would be to live with his best friend once he's older. He thought it would be the most amazing thing ever since she also happened to be the Avatar. Noatak, on the other hand, understood what his father meant.

"Dad, you can't do that. They should have a choice, and who knows, maybe when they're older they'll fall in love without your help," Noatak told his father, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. Tarrlok had ran off into their bedroom, leaving Noatak and Yakone alone in the dining room.

"It's not your decision, Noatak," his father informed him. Noatak looked down at his empty plate. "But.."

"Noatak, it doesn't matter. It doesn't concern you in any way," Yakone told him. He stood up from the table and walked toward the door, harshly closing it behind him. Noatak remained still in his seat, his eyes fixated on the plate. He felt his heart sink, he'd never felt that sad before. He tried not to dwell on it, but he couldn't imagine his brother marrying Korra. Noatak knew that neither of actually understood what was going to happen. He didn't think it was fair. He thought maybe he was just being selfish, maybe Tarrlok likes Korra too, but he wouldn't know.

He even felt jealous.

He wasn't sure how to feel, but he understood that he couldn't do anything about the situation. He just didn't understand why it was so important, why their parents agreed to this, he couldn't even think of a reason for any of this.

Noatak pulled himself up and slowly made his way to his bedroom. Tarrlok was fast asleep in his own bed, clueless to everything that was happening. Noatak made his way over to his bed and climbed in, wrapping himself in his soft sheet.

* * *

"Dad.. I don't want to do this," Tarrlok murmured. It was around a week after his eighth birthday that he'd discovered he was a waterbender. Noatak had found out about a month earlier, so it wasn't a huge surprise that his brother was too.

"Stop whining! You've barely even broken a sweat!" his father barked back at him. He made Tarrlok and Noatak train nearly all day, save for the morning so their mother wouldn't get too worried, and train them in secret during the later hours of the day.

"He's tired. I am too. Haven't we done enough today?" Noatak chimed in, looking over at his father. He had a steady of stream of water in his hand which he was tossing from hand to hand.

Their father crossed his arms and straightened his back. He shook his head, "Practice the routine one more time and you can rest."

Tarrlok let out a sigh and fixed his posture. Together, he and Noatak began doing a simple waterbending routine. They passed a long stream of water to each other in a ring, seeing how long they could maintain it. After a few moments, Tarrlok's arm began to ache. He tried to straighten it without breaking the flow, which didn't work. The water fell to the snow before he even knew what happened.

Yakone made a 'hmph' sound and shook his head. Without saying a word to his sons, he faced the other way and made his way to the front door of their home.

Once he was inside, Noatak placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's alright, you did really good today," he told him in a soft voice. Tarrlok looked down at the snow and shrugged. Without responding to his brother, he walked away towards their house.

Noatak sighed and followed behind him.

* * *

Korra, Tarrlok and Noatak sat around the campfire outside of Korra's home. The sun had just set on Korra's eleventh birthday and she wanted to spend last few hours of it with her closest friends.

"The party was fun," Tarrlok murmured after a few moments of silence, "It's nice to see you, Korra. It sucks that the White Lotus has you locked up away in that compound almost all the time."

Korra nodded, "Yeah.. I've missed you guys. I have to go back the day after tomorrow though, so let's not talk about it.." she said quietly. After the fun and excitement of the party had faded, Korra realized that she wouldn't be up to see her friends again for a few weeks. Maybe even months. Her free days were becoming less and less now, so she tried to make the best out of them.

"I, uh.. I missed you, Korra. A lot," Noatak said, scooting a bit closer to her.

"Aw, I missed you too, Noa."

Noatak smiled at her. She hadn't seen it, since she was staring into the fire. "My parents talked to me about what's going to happen between me and Tarrlok again," she said after a few moments. Tarrlok looked at her and frowned. "My parents talked about it to me, too," he added, "And, I mean.. you're really nice and stuff Korra, but.."

"I know," she interrupted him, "You're nice too, Tarrlok. It's just.. I wanna have the choice, y'know?"

The brothers looked at her and then at each other.

"They think I'm stupid, or something. They're not telling me exactly what's going to happen, but, it's pretty obvious. Why are they even doing this? Did they tell you guys?" she asked. Both of the boys shook their heads.

"No clue," Noatak told her.

"Same here," Tarrlok chimed in.

The three of them sighed. Noatak slowly put his arm around Korra's shoulders and pulled her towards him in a hug. Their father had just begun their bloodbending training, and it was the most stressful thing he'd even dealt with. Only a few things could cheer Noatak up now, one of them being his brother, the other being Korra.

Korra returned the hug, resting her head on his chest. "Well, hey, the two of you aren't gonna leave me, are ya?" Noatak asked while slowly pulling himself out of the hug. Korra and Tarrlok laughed halfheartedly. "Of course not," Tarrlok told him. Korra looked down, frowning a bit.

The three sat in silence for a few moments, all staring into the fire. They'd sometimes sigh and look up at the sky, not being sure what to talk about.

"So, how's Avatar training going?" Tarrlok asked Korra. The sudden talking startled both Korra and Noatak for a moment.

"It's.. uh.. it's heavy, I guess. They're really pushing me past my limits," she answered, "But, it could be worse, I guess."

Noatak and Tarrlok exchanged looks. Tarrlok wanted to tell Korra about their father so badly. He wanted to tell anyone. He didn't want to deal with it anymore, and he wanted someone to stop him. He wanted someone to bring his old father back, the kind and loving one they knew before they discovered their new abilities. However, he knew Korra can't do anything about it, and that she's under a lot of stress as it is.

"What about you guys? How's waterbending training?" she asked halfheartedly. Korra didn't really want to talk, but at the same time she wanted to hear her friends ramble for hours and hours. She missed their company and their voices. She missed having friends.

Tarrlok shrugged. "It's going well, I guess. Noatak's much better than me, though," he said with a smile. Noatak smiled and looked down.

"Nah, we're pretty even in skill," he said. Korra sat up a bit and smiled.

"Think you guys can take me?" she said while cracking her knuckles. She smiled ear to ear, finally feeling a bit happy. The brothers laughed.

"I don't think I can tonight," Noatak told her, "I'm kind of tired. But I'd totally beat you on any other day," he informed her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Uh huh, sure thing. Well, you better get ready for the next time I come to visit, because I wanna go against both of ya."

The three of them began laughing, but the laughter stopped as the door to Korra's house opened. "Kids, come inside! It's getting late," Senna told them.

With a sigh, the three of them stood up and slugged over into Korra's home.

* * *

"Korra, I uh.." Noatak stammered, looking down at his friend. Today was her twelfth birthday, and he knew that she wouldn't come back down to visit for a long time after this. Korra was becoming really powerful and independent, and all the sudden changes he saw in her every year were becoming more and more noticeable. He was changing, too, and something inside of him told him that it would be a good time to tell her his feeling now.

The two stood alone outside of Noatak's house. He felt dizzy and tired, due to the heavy loads of training his father pushed onto him. He was becoming more distant and would only ever have small conversations with his brother. Even the small talk he had with his brother couldn't cheer him up. He was under a lot of pressure and he desperately wanted someone to help him, but he couldn't ask his brother, it would only worry him.

He knew Korra couldn't help much either, but perhaps if she shared the same feelings, it would give him some hope for the future. He had little hope, and Korra seemed to be the majority of it.

"Korra, I don't know how to say this, but, I uh, when I found out about you and Tarrlok, I was so.. heartbroken," he confessed, looking down at his feet. Korra raised an eyebrow.

"We all were, Noatak. Why are you telling me that?"

Noatak breathed out and looked at her. "Korra, it's because I wanted to be with you," he murmured. Korra's little heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him. She tried to deny it, but she felt the same way too. Noatak was always very kind to her, and she'd been closer to him than she had to Tarrlok. She didn't like to admit it, since she doesn't like to show that she has a soft spot, but she thought he was very attractive too.

However, Korra couldn't let him know that the feelings were mutual. It would only upset her parents, Noatak's too, and she couldn't let that happen. She felt that it was better to tell him that she didn't like him back, even though it hurt to.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way," she told him in a soft him. "I, uh.. I really like Tarrlok," she lied. Noatak nodded.

"I understand. It's alright, Korra. It was uh, good to see you again," he said in a hurt tone. He turned away from her and made his way home.

Korra stood there frozen, feeling guilty and sad. 'This is the worst birthday ever,' she told herself. She sat down in the snow and brought her knees up to her chest, nuzzling her face in between them.

She started sobbing a bit. She wanted Noatak too, but she knew it wasn't right. Her parents made a decision that she would have to suffer for. She didn't even like Tarrlok that much. They were good friends when they were younger, but she only really hung out around him because he was Noatak's brother and could be funny sometimes.

The wet tears staining her cheeks and the cold wind blowing against it made her feel like she was freezing. Korra stood up and dried her face, then began her stroll home. She was leaving to go back to the compound in the morning, and she didn't want to get in trouble for being late.

* * *

"Tarrlok!" Korra shouted while running towards the young boy. The White Lotus hadn't let Korra visit for two years now, not even on her birthday or Christmas. She ran into the boys arms and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Korra!" he told her, returning the tight hug.

"Where's Noatak?" Korra asked while pulling out of the hug. Tarrlok froze for a moment, then looked up at her.

"Korra, I'm.. I'm sorry," he murmured. Korra's eyes widened.

"What happened to him? Where is he? Is he okay?"

"I.. We, we don't know.. he.. ran off into a storm one night," he confessed.

"When? How long ago? Is this a joke? This better be a joke, Tarrlok," she said in an angry tone. "Korra, I'd never joke about this! He.. he ran away about a week after you left on your twelfth birthday."

Korra looked down. 'It's my fault, he left because I told him I didn't like him back,' she thought. Tarrlok remembered exactly what happened the week after Korra left. Their father had forced the brothers to bloodbend each other, and in the middle of the storm, Noatak ran off, leaving Tarrlok behind.

Tarrlok knew he couldn't tell Korra the truth. His father would have his head for it. His whole identity would be revealed.

And even though Noatak was gone, his father still have a sliver of hope.

Korra was his hope. He could easily manipulate her once her and Tarrlok are married. Once he realized how powerful Noatak was, Korra became his backup plan. Once Noatak fled, Korra was his only chance.

After a moment of silence, Korra finally spoke. "Do you know.. why?" Tarrlok shook his head.

"No one does. He just.. sort of.. ran off." Korra pulled Tarrlok into another hug, trying to hide the sadness that was written all over her face.

"I'm so sorry, Tarrlok.." she whispered. Tarrlok hugged her tightly. "Don't apologize, Korra," he told her. Korra slowly moved out of the hug, feeling more guilty than ever. She felt like this whole situation was her fault. It was all so sudden, too. She didn't know how to react or feel yet. The only thing she felt was guilt. She thought it was only her fault. Obviously, it wasn't only her fault. Part of it was, but she couldn't help that. She couldn't help that she had to marry Tarrlok. He couldn't help that his father was abusive.

"Don't bring it up around our mom, though, she's still in denial," Tarrlok told her softly. Korra nodded, trying to hold back tears. She tried her best not to dwell on it, but she couldn't imagine never seeing Noatak again. She tried to think that it was only temporary.

Of course it was, it has to be.

* * *

It had been around two weeks since Korra and Tarrlok sneaked away to Republic City. They were both seventeen now, and knew that in one year they would have to get married. They began calling themselves a couple, and Korra even had a betrothal necklace. It felt weird though, Korra knew she didn't like Tarrlok like that at all. Tarrlok was slowly beginning to genuinely like Korra in that way, however he tried to hide it.

Korra had made new friends once she found her way to Republic City. Her, Mako, and Bolin would participate in the pro-bending arena while Tarrlok watched. Mako was in a happy relationship with Asami, however he felt a strange attraction towards Korra. Yet, he respected that she was an engaged woman, so he wouldn't try to flirt with her or anything.

Korra felt genuinely happy in Republic City, however it all changed once she first encountered Amon on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. She'd never felt fear like that before. She'd never felt as helpless.

There were other occasions where she encountered Amon. There was the rally that her, Mako and Tarrlok had sneaked into to save Bolin. There was also the night he attacked the pro-bending arena. Korra acted strong and fearless through it all, but it was just an act.

The day of her wedding was getting closer and closer. Invitations were being sent out, her and Tarrlok's parents were packing their bags to come visit, the chapel that they were getting married in had already started decorating and preparing for the event.

Korra felt nervous during dress fittings. Not because of the dresses, but of the actual wedding day. She didn't want to marry Tarrlok. She tried to force herself to love him, but she couldn't.

Tarrlok didn't want to marry her either. He loved her, he really did, but he knew the feeling wasn't mutual. He also felt that it wasn't fair to her. He lied to her about his whole past, technically. He lied about Noatak, which was something he felt great guilt for.

Yet, there was nothing they could do. They knew that it wasn't fair to their parents to break off the relationship. So, they dealt with it.

The day of Korra's eighteenth birthday finally arrived. It was also the day of her wedding. It was a huge event in Republic City, but only a handful of people were allowed to attend. Senna at in the front seats of the chapel, and some of Korra's family behind him, including Korra's uncle. On the other side was just Tarrlok's mom and her sister. Korra knew about Yakone's death. It happened about a year after Noatak ran away.

Mako, Bolin and Asami were there too, as well as the airbenders. All seemed to be going well. Tarrlok stood, waiting for Korra, at the end of the aisle. Korra, wearing a dress that she felt was a bit too much, began to walk down it with her arm intertwined with her fathers.

Korra felt an aching pit in her stomach that only widened after every step. The crowd was silent. There was no noise apart from the music in the background and Korra's light footsteps, followed by her fathers.

They eventually skipped the end of the aisle. Tonraq kissed Korra's forehead and handed her over to Tarrlok. He then sat down next to his wife, who was a sobbing mess.

Korra looked down, refusing to make eye contact with Tarrlok.

Tarrlok placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered to her that everything would be alright. She didn't believe it, of course.

She stood there in denial as Tarrlok began to say his vows. The world around her felt dizzy and unreal. She felt like she was going to faint. She closed her eyes for a moment, the last thing she heard being the sound of shattering glass and Tarrlok shouting her name.

* * *

Korra woke up in a soft bed. She was still in her white and light blue wedding dress, her hairstyle still some-what intact. Korra looked around, not sure where she was. The room was dark, save for a candle laying on a nearby shelf.

She heard footsteps nearby and quickly sat up, creating a small ball of fire in her hand to see more clearly.

"Who's there?!" she shouted. No one answered. "I'll light this whole room on fire if you don't show yourself!" Nothing.

She looked around, her heart rate rapidly speeding up. After a few moments of silence, she finally heard a voice.

"Calm down, Avatar," a familiar voice said. She turned her head in the direction of the voice. She suddenly felt a cold hand on her shoulder, and once she turned to look, she screamed at the top of her lungs and fell backwards, making the flame fade out and darkness fill the room again.

Korra frantically felt around, her hand touching something cold and smooth. It felt hard, like plastic, almost. It felt like a mask, almost.

Korra let out a scream of fear.

"A-Amon?!"

There was no answer. She felt the hand on her shoulder rise. "I'm sorry, Korra," he said after a moment of silence. Korra breathed heavily, not sure what to do. Trusting her instincts, she launched a large ball of fire in his direction with an angry grunt. She didn't hit anything, and Amon was no where to be seen.

"What do you.. what are you.. going to do to me?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Nothing," he said coolly, "I've done enough to you, haven't I?"

Korra's eyes widened. "Who.. are you?"

"You answered that yourself."

"No.. b-behind the mask," she murmured in fear. Amon looked over his shoulder at her. After wondering how to answer, he finally spoke.

"I'm.. Amon."

"I.. I obviously can't beat you, now more than ever, b-but, why am I here? It was my wedding day, couldn't you have picked a different day to be a jerk?"

Amon looked down, "I am aware that it's your wedding day."

"Then.. why?"

There was an agonizing silence.

"Korra.." he said softly, "I'm sorry. I couldn't handle seeing you two together. I blamed you, Tarrlok and my father for all the horrible things in the world, but seeing you again, seeing that fear in your eyes.. I've realized it was me. I was the monster. You've opened my eyes again Korra, and I'm so sorry for.. this."

Korra sat there dumbfounded. "What are talking about?! You've only known about me for like.. what, a month or two?!"

Amon sighed. "Korra, it's me," he said sincerely. "Noatak."

Korra gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe it.

Noatak remembered the day he ran away, all the anger that he had locked up inside had finally released itself. He remembered when Korra denied him, how horrible he felt. He never wanted to hurt her, and yet, here he was.

However, he knew Tarrlok's secret now. They're both dangerous. Neither of them are suitable for Korra. Neither of them should even be graced with her presence. And here he was, on the day of her wedding. He planned an ambush to capture the Avatar. Of course the plan worked. No one knew that he didn't have any intentions to hurt her, however.

When he faced Korra those several times, he felt a heavy guilt wash over him. Seeing her innocent face had made him forget about his motives. It made him forget about his goals.

Now, he wanted her to know the truth more than anything. He didn't want to take her bending away or lash out on her in a form of revenge. Upon her arrival in Republic City, Noatak began to realize that he'd become the man his father wanted him to be.

Without knowing it, he became his father's legacy.

Noatak picked up the candle on the shelf and carried it next to the bed, laying it down on the table. He sat next to Korra, making sure to keep a slight distance between them.

Korra glanced over at him, confusion swimming in her eyes. "N-Noatak?"

Noatak nodded. He lifted his arms behind his head and undid the strings from his mask, then slowly pulled it off. Korra sat there silently, her jaw dropped. "Noatak.. it's.. it's you," she stammered. Noatak nodded, then placed the mask on the table sitting beside the bed. Korra was still staring at him. He was unable to read the emotions on her face. Tears began to form as she looked at him, not sure if she was happy or upset, angry or relieved, excited or terrified.

Without any warning, she grabbed his upper arm and pulled him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, laying her head down on his shoulder.

"Noatak.. I.. I'm.." she murmured, tightening her hug.

It took Noatak a second to render what was happening. He slowly wrapped his arms around her gently. "Korra, I'm.. I'm so sorry, I've been so ignorant and.."

"I forgive you," she interrupted. "You don't need to explain yourself. I.. I understand."

Noatak squeezed her tighter. He could feel her tears on his shoulder. "Korra.. you really shouldn't. All I've ever done to you is bring you worry and pain."

Korra ignored him.

"Don't ever leave us again, Noatak," she said through tears. Noatak wriggled out of her hug and look at her straight in the eyes.

"Korra, I'm only doing this because I have something important to tell you." Korra looked back at him. "It's about Tarrlok," he started, "And.. and me."

Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Our father, he raised us to be bloodbenders," he said with ease. Korra inched away from him a bit. "It's how I take people's bending away."

Noatak continued to explain everything to her. Why he ran away, what he did while he was gone, and how he ended up there today, the twenty-one year old leader of the anti-bending revolution. Korra hadn't spoken through any of it, just stared at him silently.

"I would have done the same thing," Korra told him sympathetically after he finished. Noatak shook his head. "No, you wouldn't. You're smart, and caring, you wouldn't even dream of those things," he replied sadly.

Korra leaned forward and grabbed his hand, placing it on her betrothal necklace.

"I'm not smart. I'm weak, Noatak. I couldn't even bring up the topic of.. this.. to my parents. I'm a push over. I let the White Lotus lock me up. I let my parents decide my life for me. I couldn't even win against you, and I'm the all-mighty Avatar. I'm the worst Avatar ever, Noatak. Don't assume I've done only good things," she told him, "and don't assume that you've only done wrong."

Noatak moved his hand up from her necklace and placed it on her cheek. Slowly he leaned in and pulled her in for another hug.

"Korra, you never fail to amaze me," he whispered in her ear. She pulled back a bit, and without any warning, placed a small kiss on his right cheek. "You too, Noatak."

They both pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I don't think Tarrlok is going to try to hurt me," Korra confessed, "He's really sweet and caring. He wouldn't hurt a bumblefly." Noatak felt his heart sink. He thought that maybe for a moment, the both of them could become something more. Korra made him realize that he wasn't awful. But now, it seemed like she wanted to be with him.

"Korra, do you.. do you love him?" he asked suddenly. Korra stiffened.

"No.. I don't. He's my friend, and I've never thought of him as anything more," she told him, "To be honest.. back when we were kids, and you uh.. told me how you felt, I wanted to tell you that I felt the same way. But, I knew I couldn't. I'm so sorry, Noatak. Maybe if I'd been brave, you wouldn't have.."

"Korra, it's not your fault."

"It is.. isn't it?"

"Korra! It's not, at all. Please, don't blame yourself for this."

Korra nodded. "I'm so.. confused, Noatak. I don't want to marry him. I don't know what I want, actually."

"You don't have to marry him, Korra. You said so yourself, he wouldn't hurt you. You just have to confront your parents."

Korra nodded, "Thank you Noatak."

There was an awkward moment of silence. "You know.. I.. uh, I still kind of um.." she paused, "Eh, never mind." Noatak looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?"

"Nothing.. forget I said anything."

"Alri-"

"I-think-you're-really-handsome-and-nice-and-I-missed-you-a-lot-and-I-think-we-should-see-each-other," she said quickly. Noatak looked around awkwardly. "Uhh.."

"I think we should see each other.. more.. often. We should totally hang out more often, y'know?" she murmured, punching his arm playfully.

"Korra.. I'm no good for you. I have to deal with stopping my revolution now. I don't want you getting hurt," he told her.

"I don't care about any of that, Noatak. Don't you think you owe it to me? I know you really like me too, or you wouldn't have done any of this. Please, Noatak, these last few minutes that I've been here with you have been.. have been the best since we were kids," she said softly, "I think.. I think I still love you, Noatak."

Noatak inched closer to her, "Korra.. it's wrong."

She grabbed him by the collar, pulling him closer to her. "I don't care," she whispered, pressing her mouth against his.

Noatak was stiff at first, unsure of what to do. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed back as softly as he could. Korra began to lay down, pulling Amon on top of her. She continued to kiss him passionately, missing his touch so badly.

Noatak pulled out of the kiss and looked down at her.

"Korra, this feels wrong. I don't.. I don't think I'm ready," he confessed. Korra frowned.

"It's alright, I was being pretty forward, wasn't I?"

Noatak smiled down at her. He leaned down and gave her a long kiss.

"I love you, Korra."

"I love you too."

* * *

**(note: I know, it's a really bad 'ending'. I going to finish this, I dunno when though x_x. I wrote this for amorra week day 1 and I've been writing like aaaallll day. Maybe after amorra week and exams are over, I'll add another chapter or two to finish this. Please send feedback! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll be sure to update this as soon as I can. :* )**


End file.
